1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates, in general, to packaging and labeling techniques that produce objects with imagery, and, more particularly, to objects such as containers and cups or to optical illusion devices, and methods for manufacturing such objects and devices, that produce an image that appears displaced from the object's or device's surfaces or produce a composite image that has multi-dimensions or effects such as multi-layered imagery.
2. Relevant Background.
Companies marketing their products are continuously searching for better ways to differentiate their product from competitors' products on crowded retail shelves. This is particularly true for products that may be similar in taste, appearance, or other characteristics such as water, alcoholic and non-alcoholic beverages, and many other consumer products including shampoo, liquid soap, and the like. To differentiate their products, these companies have turned to packaging to try to create increased shelf appeal and cause a consumer to select their product over a competitor's product at the point of sale or point of purchase. For example, shrink sleeve labels, wrap-around labels, or other labels may be used to package a consumer product and include colorful images or eye-catching graphics that are intended to attract a consumer and cause them to purchase the product. In some cases, the product or object itself may be configured to provide such graphics. For example, glasses, candles, keepsakes, and other consumer products are often selected based on their appearance rather than their function. A product's packaging or on-shelf appeal is particularly important for products that may be selected based on price or for other factors other than brand loyalty and for products that are new to a market. In these cases, consumers often will select one product over another simply due to the way it is packaged or its appearance.
Products are often packaged in bottles, cans, jars, cups, and/or containers that have an unusual shape such as placing syrup in a bottle having the shape of a person or of a log cabin. Alcoholic beverages such as vodka may also come in unique shapes to attract a consumer's attention. More commonly, an object such as a bottle with a standard shape is used and labels that are colorful or include colorful or graphic images are applied to attract consumers. For example, recent packaging innovations include labels for clear liquid containers that are adapted to allow a consumer to view an image through the container walls and the liquid in the container with the image appearing affixed on the container wall. With these consumer products, an image may be printed on a label that is attached to the back of the product or object or an image may be printed directly onto the back side of the product or its packaging. With some consumer products, wraparound labels are applied that include text on the interior surfaces that is visible through a clear liquid in the container or object holding a product or is visible after a more opaque liquid is removed (e.g., to provide contest results or other information after a beverage is consumed). Packaging may even include labels with lens materials to magnify an image, to create a three dimensional image, and/or to create a moving image. An ongoing challenge is to develop product and packaging innovations that achieve new effects or imagery with little or no increase in the cost of the product or its packaging.
There continues to be a demand for innovative consumer products that increase the shelf appeal of the products. Such innovation may include packaging designs and techniques that provide differentiating imagery or graphics for an object while limiting added packaging costs. In many cases, it would be desirable for the object or its packaging to produce optical illusions. In other words, many consumer products or retail objects would have significantly increased shelf-appeal if the consumer product or retail object was presented in an optical illusion device or was designed such that they were optical illusion devices or produced eye-catching optical effects. A number of efforts have been made to apply reflective material, such as with labels, upon container surfaces to provide concave reflectors or mirror elements so as to provide three-dimensional (3D) effects. However, there are many applications and products where applying reflective material and/or labels to exterior surfaces is undesirable or is ineffective for creating a desired display or effect. Hence, there remains a need for new and improved ways to create 3D and other imagery in consumer and other products.